eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1487 (11 August 1997)
Synopsis Lorraine sets off a car alarm and can't stop it. Grant comes out and helps her by taking the control and pressing the button. He asks about the car and she says it is her new company car, and she is off to her new job today. Kathy suggests to Phil that they could go away on holiday to get away from their troubles, and Phil gets angry and says he can't now, maybe in a few months time. Kathy says she understands that the counselling is important and that must take priority. Sanjay's mother confirms that they will have the corner shop by next week, and could open on Monday. Gita asks what Carol thinks and she says that she hasn't made any decision about staff yet. Gita says to Sanjay that this doesn't sound good for Carol. Bianca is going mad about the speedway and how wonderful Ricky will be. She has ordered a set of leathers with advertising on, which arrives later. She also asks Ricky if they could go on holiday and says she's off to the building Society to get some money out for some exotic beach holiday. Ricky says they are supposed to be saving up and why not go to Paris instead to visit Diane as that will be a lot cheaper. Bianca isn't impressed, but Ricky says it will be romantic. Bianca has been chatting to Tiffany about it, as she's trying to persuade Grant to go on holiday too, so Bianca suggests they all go. She tells Ricky, who is horrified about the prospect of going on holiday with Tiffany and Grant. Tiffany gets a letter from her father, which she postpones opening as long as possible, but Grant persuades her to. He asks what it was about and she says he was telling her he's coming out of hospital and asking her to visit. She says she doesn't want to, after last time she is afraid to take her baby near him, for instance. She asks Grant what she should do, and he says if she doesn't want to see him, just ignore it. He screws up the letter and throws it away. Kathy sees Sarah in the café and Sarah tells her about her decision to go to Dubai because Ted needs her. Kathy is worried and says she hopes it's for the right reasons. Kathy goes off to see Ted and berate him for pressuring Sarah and not thinking of what's best for her. Joe comes round to Ted's while Sarah is out and tells Ted he wants to ask her out tomorrow night. Ted says she will be busy but doesn't mention she will be on a plane to Dubai. Alex also sees Sarah in the café and gives her the same warning as Kathy - saying he is surprised she has changed her mind and she should do what is right for her, and she's not abandoning her father just by not going with him. He says they will miss her at the refuge and asks her to write. Sarah then sees Tony and tells him. Tony asks how Ted persuaded her - did he cry and say how much he had done for them and all the sacrifices he made during their childhood? Sarah looks a bit taken aback at this cynical interpretation and very accurate prediction of Ted's little speech to her. Tony says he's sorry and it's good for her that she's sorted out her relationship with Ted, where he can't. Sarah says her mother never bothered to phone her although she gave her the number. Vanessa and Barry are arranging the wedding. Barry suggests April, so they have time to arrange a huge do and all the trimmings. Vanessa says she can't wait that long and "wants to be with him" as soon as possible, so she is willing to give up the big dress, and party and all that just to be with him sooner. Barry is also keen for sex, so he says OK, get your diary out. Roy and Pat arrive in the Vic and they announce that they have decided on the 1st of November for their wedding. Roy is very dubious and keeps on saying it's a bit of a rush, but Pat says congratulations to Barry, and there's a lot to be said for a strong woman, so good luck - you'll need it! At this point Ian comes into the Vic and Pat rushes out to hide because she's the ASRA secretary but hasn't done the newsletter yet. She goes to hide in the café, but Ian sees her just leaving the Vic and looks for her. She tells him she will sort it out, and Mick and Clare laugh at her attempts to evade Ian. She says she hasn't even got a typewriter. Clare offers her the use of her computer and Pat says she wouldn't know how, so Clare offers to help her, saying it will be fun. Annie is chatting to Grant in the Vic and they get on very well. She says she's heard he's pretty good at sorting things out himself, and that he has a colourful past too. She asks what he was in prison for and also about the recent shooting in the square. Grant tells her that he and Phil found the culprit, and he was being paid by Ian's wife, but the police couldn't find enough evidence so dropped it. Annie is apparently impressed. Grant asks her what she's doing here - he says he went to Fiji so he saw the operation there and that the motors were obviously dodgy, so what is she doing running a poxy little club back here? He adds, unless the club isn't quite all it seems. Annie doesn't deny anything, but tells him that he's putting 2&2 together and making more than 4. George arrives and asks Annie what's going on between her and Grant. She says he could be useful, and George says it looked like rather more than that. They carry on the conversation back at home - which is a very opulent and tastefully decorated house. Annie says if he marries Peggy then Grant will be family. George says he doesn't want Peggy involved in the business at all. Annie tells him that Grant seems to have worked out quite a lot about the business already and he could be useful. Kathy comes into the Vic and whinges to Grant that Phil is being negative - just like when he was drinking again, so Grant calls him and gets him to come over to the Vic for a cup of tea. When he arrives Grant gives him the third degree about whether he is drinking. Phil says he's not, but has to explain so tells Grant about Lorna. He says she's understanding, and doesn't keep watching him waiting for him to make a mistake, like Kathy does. Grant tells him he's being stupid and will lose Kathy and his kid if he carries on and she finds out. Phil says he knows and he will finish it with Lorna soon - he is seeing her on Wednesday. Alex bumps into Joe and asks him if he is OK about Sarah going to Dubai, so Joe is shocked and upset. He goes home to find Sarah waiting there to tell him, so he gets angry and asks why he is the last to know that she is leaving and he thought their relationship was more important. She just stands there whining a bit, and says it's too late now, she has decided. Joe says he loves her and he thought she felt the same way, and walks off in annoyance. Sarah snivels a bit. Credits Main cast *Lorraine Wicks - Jacqueline Leonard *Grant Mitchell - Ross Kemp *Kathy Mitchell - Gillian Taylforth *Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden *Neelam Kapoor - Jamila Massey *Gita Kapoor - Shobu Kapoor *Sanjay Kapoor - Deepak Verma *Carol Jackson - Lindsey Coulson *Bianca Butcher - Patsy Palmer *Ricky Butcher - Sid Owen *Tiffany Mitchell - Martine McCutcheon *Sarah Hills - Daniela Denby-Ashe *Ted Hills - Brian Croucher *Tony Hills - Mark Homer *Joe Wicks - Paul Nicholls *Alex Healy - Richard Driscoll Category:Episode Category:1997 Episodes